


Strange Yet Possible Accidents That Can Happen

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn, how did you manage that?” Dick smiled brightly, trying to hold back his laughter as Tim shifted uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.</p><p>Tim shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t even know. But the important thing here is that it did and we never have to speak about it ever again. Ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Yet Possible Accidents That Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Brothers And Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006415) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 



 ---

Dick kneeled down next to the chair Tim was sat on; he frowned as Tim held his nose, blood staining his fingers.

He smiled as Tim tried to talk around his hand, words muffled and quiet.

Dick tilted his head to the side and leaned back until he was sat on the floor with his legs crossed, he looked up at Tim with an amused smile.

“So, tell me again,” He said drawing Tim’s attention to him as he spoke, Tim went quiet as he spoke. “What did you do, exactly?”

Tim shifted in the sat uncomfortably; the air of the cave was cold and nipped at his skin. He muttered something quietly behind his hand.

Dick leaned forward, “Your going to have to say that again, baby brother.”

Tim sighed and rolls his eyes, “I kneed myself in the face.” He didn’t look at Dick, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

With a laugh Dick smiled, “Yeah that’s what I thought you said, but I wanted t to be sure.”  

Tim frowned at a wall over Dicks shoulder. He paused and lent back slightly, “Soooo,” He began, Tim glanced down at him, “You kneed yourself in the face?”

With a sigh Tim looked down at his lap. “Yep.”

“Damn, how did you manage that?” Dick smiled brightly, trying to hold back his laughter as Tim shifted uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.

Tim shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t even know. But the important thing here is that it did and we never have to speak about it ever again. Ever.”

 ---


End file.
